Lightning Strikes
by Serena Thorn
Summary: The Young and the Restless/Heroes crossover. Adam can’t help but take a particular interest when a lightning storm hits Genoa City.


Title: Lightning Strikes  
Summary: The Young and the Restless/Heroes crossover. Adam can't help but take a particular interest when a lightning storm hits Genoa City.  
Pairing: Adam Wilson/Elle Bishop  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None for Heroes, minor for early August 2009 of Y&R.  
Word Count: 1118  
Disclaimer: The Young and the Restless nor Heroes are owned by me, but by CBS and Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Familiar with one character and not the other? No worries. All you really need to know is that they're two sociopaths with daddy issues who both know a thing or two about imprisonment.

* * *

It looks like we're in for a really wild storm tonight," Ashley stated as she shook off her raincoat and headed into the ranch house living room.

"I haven't heard any thunder," Adam replied from the sofa.

"Well right now it only seems to be a lightning storm, but who knows how much worse it could be by morning. You remember the last big storm we had, the night that I thought -"

"The night you thought you hit Sabrina," he nodded. He remembered it well. It was also the night he'd had that fight with Heather and she had dumped him. The same night he had seen the cause of most of the lightning for himself, as best he could at least.

Small and blonde, he had thought she was Heather at first. Part of him hoped that she hadn't left, that she hadn't wanted to leave him. But it had been another woman entirely. One who had no fear of the fury the lightning held.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"_No need to call your security boys, I'm going," a petite blonde had stated when she saw him._

"_Wait. Who are you?" Adam tried to get a good look at her but despite being only half blind it was dark and she was keeping out of the light as best she could._

"_No one," she stated, her voice lacking any real emotion then._

"_Are you here to see Victor? Ashley?"_

"_Who? No. I'm not here for anyone, just passing through but oh well, so much for going unnoticed. Just forget you ever saw me."_

_Adam might have, but the next second he saw a bright flash of lightning. Or what he had thought to be lightning. When he looked back to the woman he saw bright blue bolts of electricity illuminating her skin. He knew then he would never forget her. She was… special._

_*end flashback*  
_

* * *

"It was amazing. I was driving back from the athletic club and the storm just came up so suddenly. I hadn't even noticed any clouds when I left," Ashley went on as she took a seat on the far end of the sofa.

Adam swallowed. Could this really be a normal storm? Or could Elle be back? "Lightning storm, you say? That just came out of nowhere?"

"It sure seemed like it. How about I make us some tea since it seems like we're all going to be in for the night?"

"Actually I'm alright, I think I'm just going to head back up to my room."

"Alright, see you later then, Adam," the slightly older woman said even as he was turning towards the stairs.

Adam took the steps two at a time, all but running to his room in the hope that she would be waiting for him. It had to be her. He had only seen her once more since the night of that storm. Similar circumstances too. A lightning storm that had come up so suddenly it had even left the local weather service at a loss. He had talked her out of the rain and, since she had been under his window anyway, into his bedroom.

* * *

_*flashback*_

"_You'd be better at hiding if you didn't light up like tonight's sky," Adam cracked when he saw her just below his window._

_Elle glared back at him._

"_I'll leave this open if you want to come in out of the rain," he told her. He hadn't anticipated her to take him up on his offer, but part of him had hoped she would. He wanted to get a good look at her, he wanted to know why she had chosen the ranch to hide out at. Mary Jane Benson was long gone, she couldn't have been with her but that didn't mean she hadn't been following her._

"_So who are you?" Elle asked the lanky brunette as she climbed through the window._

"_I'm Adam Wilson. It's my room you're in. Who are you? And why are you hiding out here?"_

"_Elle. I like it here. It's quiet and no one bothers me. Well, no one did," she grinned._

_Adam chuckled. "If you want to take your chances with the storm again I won't stop you," he smirked._

"_How about you get me a towel?"_

_He reached back to his bed and tossed one he had reserved for a night like this to her. As he watched her towel off her face, hands and hair, he thought about asking her about what he had seen the last time she was there. How her skin had crackled with electricity. But he decided the best way to avoid a personal demonstration would be to avoid the topic altogether._

_*end flashback*_

* * *

He hadn't managed to talk her into spending the night, but he didn't mind. The girl had standards, that made him a little thankful. Plus then he didn't have to worry about Victor or Ashley walking in and finding her since despite having been freed from house arrest he was still forbidden to lock his bedroom door.

Tonight though? Maybe he was too hopeful for his own good.

As soon has he had closed his bedroom door another bright bolt of electricity crackled through the night sky and the house fell dark. An instant later the air was thick with the stench ozone.

The only light with which he had to even partially see was coming from his right. And it was bright, blue and flickering. Lightning? Perhaps. But this was inside. Controlled. Familiar. Elle.

"I think I'm making the weather boys and girls here question their sanity," she giggled as she watched Adam feel his way around his room towards her.

"Is this how you're always going to make your presence known here?" he asked as he climbed into his bed beside her.

Elle pretended to think for a moment. "Why not? It's effective and now with the oh so unexpected power outage I don't think we'll have to worry about too many prying eyes."

"You had this planned," he stated as he curled an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to him.

"California's overrated," she shrugged, explaining with just two words where she had gone the last time she had left.

"Uh huh." Running his never still fingertips down her not surprisingly bare arm, he asked, "And what might Genoa City have to offer that California doesn't?"

"Someone who's apparently getting a Pavlovian response to lightning," Elle grinned, ever so proud of herself. She had a new pet!

"Wonder how," Adam laughed before he kissed her.

Elle's smile widened even through their kiss as she moved even closer to him. "I don't know, but I like it."

The End


End file.
